


We've got tonight

by caranfindel



Series: Season 11 codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.04 coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e04 Baby, F/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles for 11.04. Two different stories from the POV of two completely different versions of Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got tonight

When he offers his phone number, she almost says _yes._ Because she's been looking for a sign, right? And what could be a better sign that meeting a guy like this right after she has a huge fight with Ricky? God's trying to tell her something, right? Point out that better things are out there, that there's hope after all? But he's not offering a relationship. He's offering an occasional hook-up, and as good as this was, she's not sure she can leave Ricky over a promise of occasional really good sex. He may be a dick, but he does pay half the rent. So she says _Let's not make any promises we're not gonna keep_ and snuggles against his chest.

Later, as sunlight gradually creeps into the car, she feels his fingers running through her hair. She shifts a little to catch his gaze. His eyes are absolutely gorgeous in this light - they were olive green in the diner, and now they're an amazing combination of blue and green and gold - but they're not focused on her. They're focused on her hair, with a distant expression that makes her realize he's thinking of someone else with this hair, some other blonde, and, well. Guy like this probably has a lot of blondes in his life to remember. Probably has one waiting at home for him right now. 

She lets them drive her back to the diner, kisses him goodbye, and says _thank you_ before she turns around and heads for her car. This guy isn't The One, but he's made her believe there is one out there somewhere. 

. 

.

. 

_Oh, God, Piper, you are such an idiot._

She should have known, she really should have known. Everything about Sam screams _hunter._ Back to the wall, slightly hypervigilant, layers of clothing like soft cotton armor, sucking down the free coffee refills and free wifi. A knife in his boot, for fuck's sake. 

_Out of the frying pan and into the goddamn fire. I left Ed because I couldn't stand him hunting and then I went and threw myself at another one._

Distracted by his pretty fucking face and his hair and goddamn dimples and those arms and legs and shoulders and well, fuck. By the time she sees the tattoo, she's too far gone to stop. And it's only one night. And by God, she deserves one fantastic night with someone she's never going to see again. Someone she'll never have to worry about, never have to drive to the hospital, never have to talk down from a nightmare. Someone she won't have to mourn and bury _(no, burn, she hears him say, you gotta burn me if anything happens, baby)_ if he's ripped to shreds tomorrow. 

Afterward, he tries to give her his phone number, and she says _Let's just enjoy this for what it is, okay? Just one really wonderful night._ She traces the tattoo with her finger, and then her tongue, and he arches his back into it and phone numbers are soon forgotten. 

_Mistakes were made,_ his partner says the next day, and she wants to laugh. Yes, it was a mistake, but fuck if she's ever gonna regret it.


End file.
